1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for preparing 2,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropene (“HFO 1234yf”).
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical method for preparing HFO-1234yf often involves long synthesis, low catalytic conversion rate, high energy consumption, high corrosion of equipment, relatively large amount of byproducts, and low yield.